


Open Your Mouth

by TranslationHell



Category: Johny Johny
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Punishment, Rape, lying, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranslationHell/pseuds/TranslationHell
Summary: Johny, JohnyYes, Papa?Eating sugar?No, papaTelling lies?No, papaOpen your mouthHa ha ha!





	1. Version 1

It all started 15 years ago. I woke up at about 6 AM, I think. Earlier than when Papa woke up, or so I thought. I didn't really care at the time. My insatiable sugar addiction was more important than double-checking everything. I don't know what I was thinking. I jumped out of bed and literally scurried towards the kitchen. I could've sworn I heard cartoonish running sounds coming from me, but I suppose that's a very minor detail compared to the meat of the story.

The cabinet where Papa always kept the sugar was wide open, and I could easily see the treasure I was seeking out. It was a large, clear jar with no recognizable brand on it. It was just labeled "SUGAR", and obviously enough, it was filled with large, pure white cubes of sugar. I was more happy than a horse would be to have unrestricted access to the thing. I immediately grabbed onto it, practically tearing it out of the cabinet with enough force to separate a piece of wood that's been superglued to another. I then removed the yellow lid with surprising ease, my babyish hands trembling wildly as I reached into it.

I held one of the sugar cubes in my hand. I wondered to myself "How am I supposed to fit something this big into my mouth?" They weren't even that big, but that's the mind of a child for you. Goddamnit, if only I knew... but the past is the past, I guess. Can't change it, no matter how hard you want to. Just as I tossed the thing into my mouth, I heard a familiar, heavily accented voice call out to me.

"Johny, Johny?"

I instinctively shut my mouth tight, a small drop of sweat coming out of my forehead. Turning around to look Papa in the eyes, I hid the sweet, dissolving cube in my cheek. "Yes, Papa?" I replied. His thick moustache and overly casual clothes gave him an... almost terrifyingly intimidating edge I can't really explain. It looked as if he'd do whatever the latest dance trend was on your mother's grave if you gave him a bad look. His gaze was extremely doubtful of me, as if he thought I was going to lie through my teeth, which I was.

"Eating sugar?" he questioned. I didn't know how he figured me out. I was so stealthy with my plan, right? Why was he even awake? Did I make too much noise? But I guess none of that really matters right now. I replied with a simple "No, Papa." I thought it would do the trick, as he's usually pretty kind and forgiving. But unfortunately for me, his line of questioning didn't let up. "Telling lies?" he essentially barked at me, towering his lanky figure over my tiny body. My childish mind didn't know how to argue my way out. All I could do was say "No, Papa" once more.

At that moment, my body was overwhelmed with fear. I had a horrible feeling about what was going to happen, and as it turns out, that feeling was 100% justified. "Open your mouth," he said in the sternest, angriest voice I've ever heard out of him. I knew that was the end for me. He found a definitive way to tell if I've been eating sugar or not, after all. There was still too much sugar in my mouth, I couldn't just swallow it without making it even more obvious. But despite that fact, I did so anyway.

I have no idea why I thought what I did next was a good idea. I opened my mouth for him, but instead of just showing him the lack of sugar in my mouth, I taunted him. "Ha ha ha!" I let out, as if to say "That's right, I didn't do anything wrong! Take that!". It didn't take long for things to go downhill even faster. If him catching me was me rolling down a hill to my inevitable doom, that laugh was me driving straight off a fucking cliff. His expression grew even angrier, his hairy hands moving towards his jeans. "I said open your mouth you son of a fucking bitch."

I knew that he'd been frustrated since Mama's tragic death, but I never could've predicted what came of it. He unzipped his pants extremely quickly and stuck his flaccid penis out through his underwear and zipper. He then vigorously stroked it in a poor effort to make himself hard. The rest of what happened has mostly been blocked out of my memory, but the hospital records should speak for themselves.


	2. Open Your Mouth: an even more tragic retelling

It all started 15 years ago. I woke up at about 6 AM, I think. Earlier than when Papa woke up, or so I thought. I didn't really care at the time. My insatiable sugar addiction was more important than double-checking everything. I don't know what I was thinking. I jumped out of bed and literally scurried towards the kitchen. I could've sworn I heard cartoonish running sounds coming from me, but I suppose that's a very minor detail compared to the meat of the story.

The cabinet where Papa always kept the sugar was wide open, and I could easily see the treasure I was seeking out. It was a large, clear jar with no recognizable brand on it. It was just labeled "SUGAR", and obviously enough, it was filled with large, pure white cubes of sugar. I was more happy than a horse would be to have unrestricted access to the thing. I immediately grabbed onto it, practically tearing it out of the cabinet with enough force to separate a piece of wood that's been superglued to another. I then removed the yellow lid with surprising ease, my babyish hands trembling wildly as I reached into it.

I held one of the sugar cubes in my hand. I wondered to myself "How am I supposed to fit something this big into my mouth?" They weren't even that big, but that's the mind of a child for you. Goddamnit, if only I knew... but the past is the past, I guess. Can't change it, no matter how hard you want to. Just as I tossed the thing into my mouth, I heard a familiar, heavily accented voice call out to me.

"Johny doo doo doo doodoo doodoo Johny doo doo doo doodoo doodoo Johny doo doo doo doodoo doodoo?"

I instinctively shut my mouth tight, a small drop of sweat coming out of my forehead. Turning around to look Papa in the eyes, I hid the sweet, dissolving cube in my cheek. "Yes, Papa?" I replied. His thick moustache and overly casual clothes gave him an... almost terrifyingly intimidating edge I can't really explain. It looked as if he'd do whatever the latest dance trend was on your mother's grave if you gave him a bad look. His gaze was extremely doubtful of me, as if he thought I was going to lie through my teeth, which I was.

"Eating doo doo doo doodoo doodoo eating doo doo doo doodoo doodoo eating doo doo doo doodoo doodoo eating sugar?" he questioned. I didn't know how he figured me out. I was so stealthy with my plan, right? Why was he even awake? Did I make too much noise? But I guess none of that really matters right now. I replied with a simple "No no Pa-pa-pa-papa-papa no no Pa-pa-pa-papa-papa no no Pa-pa-pa-papa-papa no Papa." I thought it would do the trick, as he's usually pretty kind and forgiving. But unfortunately for me, his line of questioning didn't let up. "Telling la-la-la-lala-lalies telling la-la-la-lala-lalies telling la-la-la-lala-lalies telling lies?" he essentially barked at me, towering his lanky figure over my tiny body. My childish mind didn't know how to argue my way out. All I could do was say "No no Pa-pa-pa-papa-papa no no Pa-pa-pa-papa-papa no no Pa-pa-pa-papa-papa no Papa" once more.

At that moment, my body was overwhelmed with fear. I had a horrible feeling about what was going to happen, and as it turns out, that feeling was 100% justified. "Open doo doo doo doodoo doodoo open doo doo doo doodoo doodoo open doo doo doo doodoo doodoo open your mouth," he said in the sternest, angriest voice I've ever heard out of him. I knew that was the end for me. He found a definitive way to tell if I've been eating sugar or not, after all. There was still too much sugar in my mouth, I couldn't just swallow it without making it even more obvious. But despite that fact, I did so anyway.

I have no idea why I thought what I did next was a good idea. I opened my mouth for him, but instead of just showing him the lack of sugar in my mouth, I taunted him. "Ha ha hahaha hahahaha ha ha hahaha hahahaha ha ha hahaha haha haha ha ha ha!" I let out, as if to say "That's right, I didn't do anything wrong! Take that!". It didn't take long for things to go downhill even faster. If him catching me was me rolling down a hill to my inevitable doom, that laugh was me driving straight off a fucking cliff. His expression grew even angrier, his hairy hands moving towards his jeans. "I said doo doo doo doodoo doodoo open doo doo doo doodoo doodoo open doo doo doo doodoo doodoo open your mouth you son of a doo doo doo doodoo doodoo fucking doo doo doo doodoo doodoo fucking doo doo doo doodoodoo fucking bitch."

I knew that he'd been frustrated since Mama's tragic death, but I never could've predicted what came of it. He unzipped his pants extremely quickly and stuck his flaccid penis out through his underwear and zipper. He then vigorously stroked it in a poor effort to make himself hard. The rest of what happened has mostly been blocked out of my memory, but the hospital records should speak for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this before the actual story and I already regret this entire thing. Fuck my life.


End file.
